


Mileven/// Nightmare

by 1975isbae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: One night Mike and his friends are playing D&D and Mike notices that Eleven is being very secluded and not being involved in watching the game like she usually is. That night Eleven has a nightmare and Mike comes to her rescue.





	Mileven/// Nightmare

*Mike POV*

Pretty. This is all I thought as I looked at the short-haired girl in the corner of the room.

Me, Lucas, Dustin and were sitting in my basement playing D&D. Eleven was in the corner playing with the walkie-talkie. She looked so adorable sitting there in my clothes. I wish that In could tell her how I feel, but she would probably be grossed out by me like all the other girls at my school. But, I don't know, El is different. I feel like she just gets me. I can tell she has felt pain in the past, and I want to be there for her, to comfort her. But I don't really know how. I can't just go up and hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Imagine what the other guys would say, they would definitely think that I was crazy.

Maybe I can just wait until they leave, and we're alone together. I hope that she accepts my feelings and feels the same way. Although she probably won't. 

"Mike! It's 10 o'clock! Time for the boys to go home!" I hear my mom call from upstairs. 

"What? No! Ten more minutes. We're not done yet!" I yell pleadingly.

"Micheal! You know what we agreed on!" She says her voice more stern than last time.

"Fine!" I say and sigh, looking over to the boys to see their expressions are the same.

"Sorry we didn't get to finish guys. Maybe next time." I say disastrously.

"It's fine, hey Dustin wanna ride home together?" Lucas asks as he and Dustin scrambled up the stairs each wanting to beat the other up.

I think that now is my chance to talk to Eleven. 

"Um... hey El." I say hesitantly.

"Hey, Mike." She says with that heart stopping adorable smile.

"Is everything okay? You didn't really say much to the guys tonight." I say trying to get an answer out of the wonderingly expressionless girl.

"Uh... yea..." She starts to say but halfway through the second work she breaks down into a mess of tears. I then quickly rush over to her to try and comfort her. 

"Hey, it's okay El. Everything is going to be okay." I say trying to soothe her the best that I can.

"The bad men." She says in a desperately sad voice.

"You're safe, here with me. I'll protect you. No one can hurt you again." I say with genuine honesty. 

"Really?" She says starting to show a hint of a smile.

"Of course." I say smiling back and engulfing her into a huge hug. We stay like this until we eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

*12:00 a.m.*

I suddenly jolt awake when I hear a sharp intake of breath beside me. I look over to see a shocked and terrified face. Quickly after I hear Eleven burst in to uncontrollable tears. 

"El! What's wrong?!" I say confused. 

I can barely make out the words that she is saying but I can make out that it has to do with something about the bad men. Them coming to hurt her. I think that she had a dream that the bad men came and tried to take her away. 

"Shh...shh. I'm here. It's me, Mike. You're fine." I say grabbing her even further into my arms. She finally calms down and I grab her face into my hands.

"Look at me. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, because I-"I say hesitantly.

"What is it, Mike?" She says looking me with those huge puppy dog eyes.

"I-I love you El." I say looking away and blushing heavily. Her face brightens instantly as she starts to say something back.

"I love you too, Mike." She says smiling widely. 

We wrap around each other once again, and fall into a nightmare free sleep together.


End file.
